We are back
by sim293
Summary: What happens when McGee leaves after the team turns on him. A year later he comes back with a friend.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Boss"

"I remember the last time a saw you, it was not to different from this but last time I was innocent."

//Flash back//

"Special Agent McGee, we have found the data on your computer we know you were going to sell top secret information to the highest bidder."

"Boss I didn't do it, you know me I couldn't go."Tim cried. He always thought that at least Gibbs would believe him, but he guessed wrong.

Hitting the desk with a loud bang that echoed in the interrogation room, L J Gibbs stared down at his youngest agent, one of his own, after Leon found of top secret data on his computer.

"Boss I did not do it, what do you want from me, I did not do it," McGee cried completely hysterical, by now.

"How about the truth McGee, is that so hard, we know you did it we found it on your computer. Get him out of my sight."

'My own boss does not believe me'

////Later that same day, Still in Flashback///

"McGee don't go please, I'm sorry just don't go please." Abby wailed, seeing her Timmy packing. She knew she must look like shit after the day they all went through but she just got the team back and now Tim is leaving.

McGee looked around the room, filled with those who betrayed him, most of them thought he did it, they thought he would sink so low. McGee remembered when Tony was framed no one believed in the evidence because the team knew he would not do something like that. 'This shows how much this team really cares about me' he thought 'kicking me to the curb at the first chance.'

With a quick hug from Ziva and a nod to Ducky and Jimmy, the only people that believed him, Timothy McGee left the building, preferably to be out of their life for a long time.

"Gibbs stop him, Tony do something."

Abby, Gibbs, and Tony knew that they would not be seeing him for a long time. They betrayed him and they knew that was unforgivable.

Abby asked the question that everyone had on all their mind "will he come back?"

///End of Flash back//

"Well this was fun, but now, I have to go," McGee said with a smirk.

"Sit down, I may have been wrong about what happened last year, but that does not give you the right to murder three marines."

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, let me tell you what is going to happen, soon Kort, the big bald guy you remember him, is going to come here and tell you three that those three kills were a hits by the CIA, and I was called into carry out said hits." Just as the word "hits" left his mouth Kort came in with the files that clearly stated the three kills as a hit.

"O.k. I'm going," Knowing that he was going to be stopped.

"McGee, I would like offer you your old position back," Director Zance stated.

The old McGee would have jumped at this chance, but the new McGee knew there was no reason to stay. His new books Alone, Crime and Passion, and Crime of Hate each gave him more money than he knew what to do with.

"Don't get your hopes up in there. Ziva you can come out of there."

Ziva and McGee have been in touch form the time he left, through emails and phone calls on secure lines. Their feelings for each other has also grown for the past year, yet Ziva knew there was another person in his life and she was going to have to live with it. All she knew about this mysterious women was that she was not Abby. But Ziva was not thinking about any of this, all she was thinking about was the sensations that she was getting from the kiss from her lover, the smell of his aftershave, his shampoo, and his Tim-ness. She could not help herself, the moment she knew he was there she quickly ran to the interrogation room, but couldn't see him right now so she ducked into the observation-room. She saw a different Tim, gone was the stuttering pale man instead was a tan, self-confidence, hot guy, but through all the changes Ziva still knew he was a perfect gentleman and would try the hardest to cheer any one up.

Tony

'Were the hell is Ziva going so fast.' The old saying that curiosity killed the cat was never instilled into Tony so he chased after her to the observation room. His jaw drop, his mind racing with all the movies this is like.

'When did our Probie, our little Probie get so, so ...come on DiNozzo… get so hottttttt?'

Just as Ziva barreled in to the room smashing her lips on McGeek's; the only thing Tony could say was "Abby was not going to like this."

'Oh shit Abby.'

"DiNozzo! Call the team down to the bullpen now."

The gang when down to the bullpen awaiting the arrival of Abby, Pulmer, and Ducky with Tony and Ziva crowded around Gibb's desk sneaking glances at McGee who was talking on the phone.

"She's is here… O.K… bring her in."

'Wait I know that voice,' Abby thought.  
"McGeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She said running through the bullpen; hugging McGee as though her life depend on it.

"Don't I get one?"

"Don't worry Kate you will get one too"

"Wait Kate!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Author: I know the way she survives is sketchy but please just go with it. If you would like anything added to this story, just put it in your review and I might add it.

"_Wait Kate"_

"Kate's death was staged. Ari bullets were switch out with blanks. When she was shot you never checked if it she was dead, and you and Tony left me alone with Kate , this gave us time to switch the bodies."

"But Kate body, it had such a big hole."

"It was fake Tony look at me, do you think that I have a big hole in my head."

"I should have know, I never did an autopsy on Kate, you saw her get shot, I thought there was no need. I remember in 1982 I had a case quite similar to this… ahh!" Ducky had to stop his long monolog because he was basically tacked into a hug by Kate "God I've missed you so much. "

"What were you doing for the past 5 years ( I think) that you were missing and what does McGee have to do with it," Gibbs said still angry that two of his agents lied to him.

So Kate explained the very long story of how her life changed. The moment after Kate died, she was sent to California to head to secret operation to find the moles in different organizations and governments. Kate was told that she was only to answer to the president of the United States and that she would be leading these missions with Tim leading the information gathering aspects.

'Wait Tim, so that's where he was going off to all these years I thought that he was seeing his parents. I do not care if it is Kate, she is using him, _My_ Timmy is to good for her.' Addy thought as she devised a plan to break them apart.

'Kate, so she is the other one, at least she good looking,' Ziva thought.

'Why does McGeek get all the girls,' Tony was jealous.

"But McGee's work at NCIS was taking so much time so we decide that because there was already a fall out between the team that we would just pull him out of NCIS. That way you could not track him, he was with me in California playing with the most advance technology in the world," Kate tried to explain the difficult process knowing that this would create even more question.

"But Kate, Probie, I mean come on, what about me," Tony said in a near jealous rage.

"Because we needed someone how has a lot of free time, good with computers, good looking, and young, DiNozzo your none of them, Have you wondered why McGee has never gone undercover, and why you always do the jobs that the Director wants, it is because when NCIS wanted to start a mission they need to get it approved and if McGee is their it will not get approved."

"Leon!!!" Gibbs screamed hoping that someone was not lying to him.

"Wow, wow I did not know about this, this was before my time."Leon sweated not wanting to get Gibb angry at him again."

"But still Probie, I am a lot better."

"No you're not. For over the last 9 years, Tim has being lying to you, Tim has been trained by Mossad as an assassin. He has become so good at it that he has his own specialty, mind games."

"Why did I not know about this my gut would have told me," boss wondered.

"You guys got close that is why I told my sister to tell you about Deep Six, so that you would stop searching. I am very good at hiding things. "

"Ziva, you knew and you didn't tell me, I thought we were friends and Timmy why didn't you call or anything," Abbs still in a bit of a daze that Tim and Kate were here.

"This is not entirely true my Dear, young Timothy and I have been in contact for quite some time I gave him information on how you were doing. Oh, Timothy I must thank you for the golf clubs, you know that I once knew a man that had the same golf clubs but his exploded once he hit the golf ball, you see that chemical on the golf ball reacted to the chemicals the killer put on the young man's clubs …. Maybe another time."

"Abby I didn't know, I was out of the ..ahh "Loop, Ziva" Thanks Tim, yes I was out of the loop, my dad never told me."

Find out why they are really there next chapter.

.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, what about me, sir?" Asked the terrified temp. Just then did the team realize were this conversations was taking place, the bullpen with everyone at NCIS listening and some people recording this on their phones.

"May be we should take this to my office," Vance said trying to get in control of this situation. So the team and the ex-team went towards Vance's office. On the way Kate asked, "So your Ziva? I hear great things about you, keeping DiNozzo in line, for so long must have being tough. Well hey, at least you made Tim for company." … '_You're the other girl team like_s_, at least she is good looking._'

"Wow good this place has not changed at all expect of course for the pictures," Kate announced when they entered Vance's office. The office well the same boring room.

"Oh hello, I'm Caitlin Todd, I was an agent when Morrow was director."

"Yes, I know I have read your file because I needed to get a picture of what type of people Gibbs wanted on his team. O.k. Lets get down to business, first Jerry, you may go, your mouth is up."

Jessie, who turned to be the blond crying dudet was working as a temp as McGee replacement for a mount ran out of the office crying. She thought that she would get the job here, _'Stupid why did I think I could get the job, dam it.' _No if anyone were looking as Jessie pack they would have notices that she had a lot photo of McGee with love hearts and pieces of his hair, but no one helped her pack so no one saw the photos. _'I may have lost my position on Gibbs team but I am still on NCIS and my still near my Timmmy.'_

As the temp left the office the room was filled with an awkward silence with everyone deep in though. Just like everything else the silence had to end and well Gibbs was in the room," Why are you here?" His question was directed to Kate.

"Go you remember when Vance broke up the team"… here Kate stopped as everyone to glare at Vance .. "yeah so, you remember the reason why. There was a mole and weel that is my area of expertise but because it was at NCIS I assumed that you would be able to handle it, well I was wrong. After this incident the President realized how important NCIS is, so he gave McGee and me this."

It was a folder that had detailed instructions for Gibbs to rehire Kate and McGee into his team.

"Not even the PRES. Of UNITED STATES will tell me who to pick for my team."

"Gibbs are you done, look we wanted to tell you, that is why I left so many hints so you would figure it out," McGee said/ demanded.

"So that is that, I'm reinstating you and Kate to Gibb's team. Now I can finally change the bullpen, what, don't stare at me like that, the bullpen has stayed the same for the last 5 directors. I think that is enough time." _'So I will have Gibb's in the back with a semi circle around him and I can finally make it blue it is going to look fabulous!'_

"Leon!"

"Oh, sorry the redecoration of the bullpen will take 5 days so you can take the next 5 days off be back here in 1 hour with our stuff."

The team scrambled to start packing and heading to the elevator, that is everyone except McGee, Kate, and Ziva. Tim and Kate did lie about just coming to DC yesterday, they have been there for the last week buying and redecorating a small one story house. Ziva after you are done packing come to this address, O.k?"

You see McGee and Kate have always had a close relationship and they share a apartment up in California so of course the next logical step would be to buy a house together. This houses of there is a little elegant one story 3 bed, 2 bat place, that is a 30 minute drive from NCIS HQ. this house also has a study and a big basement with Ziva's car in the front. "Honey, why is Ziva's car here," Kate asked as they pulled up to the driveway.

"Remember when I said that Ziva was a fast driver and does not always follow the rules, well I was not joking."

To the untrained eye Ziva looked bored just waiting for them, well over the years McGee eye was anything but untrained and he noticed how Ziva looked nervous.

"Ziva give us five minute and then we can talk on the way back."

Five minutes later, in Ziva's car with Kate driving.

"So Ziva, shoot away."

Sighing, McGee realized that Ziva still does not know all American expressions and maybe that what he said was no the best thing to say to a trained assassin.

"Ziva I mean ask all your questions."

"Did you get trained by Mossad?"

"Yes, I did for a year"

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Because I was told not to and I wanted to surprise you."

McGee said laughing at the image in his head. '_Surprise, I'm a deadly assassin just like you, let's have a party.'_

"Was Kate trained by Mossad?"

"No she was not, she was trained by other people, I'm not allowed to name."'

"Why did you and Kate buy a house?"

"Because we wanted"

"Are you and Kate sleeping together?"

"Yes, he is very good at it too," Kate answered as see swerved to miss another car.

"Why did you leave?"

"It was either that or telling gives that I quit."

"I'm sorry to break up you little game but we are here."


	4. sorry

Look, I started writing thinking that I would have time to do it. But recently my community project has been taking so much of my time that I cannot continue with all my stories, so please, go to my profile and do the poll.

I'm sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am starting a rewrite of this story called "We're Back: The Rewrite". Check it out.**


End file.
